Spiked Gills Guild
"Real poop inside" -Sign post at guild entrance The Spiked Gills Guild is a guild founded by Ding and Scott, combining 2 of their most notable features to create the name. Outside the guild is a sign post for the inhabitants of the land surrounding the guild to post their requests for the members of the guild to undertake, which are usually posted with a reward in mind. Appearance The Spiked Gills Guild is built into a mountain, with the majority of the mountain's inside removed and replaced with rooms of varying purpose. The guild's entrance is stylized into the head of a Togepi with Wooper gills on the sides of the head. Leading up to the guild's entrance is a bridge built over a ridge in the ground for easy access to the guild without having to go through the ridge. To the left and right of the bridge are 2 large torches to illuminate the area at night time and for cosmetic appeal. Before the bridge there is a flat area designed as a resting spot for travelers and merchants alike, to swap tales, post job requests and of course to trade with the inhabitants of the guild. The inside of the guild is composed of stone bricks and the wood of spruce trees. A main staircase leads upwards into the guild, allowing access to all of the many rooms. The staircase ends at the main hall, where food is eaten, plans are discussed and news is announced. List of Notable Rooms Lounge A place for the weary to rest in, talk to other guild members, read books and listen to music if any is available. The room consists of 2 tables and sets of chairs to go with them, 2 sofas, a jukebox and several bookshelves filled with the "books" that Ding and Scott themselves created. Bathhouse An area in which guild members requiring it can clean themselves of any grime, filth or blood they may have gotten on themselves during adventures. Main Hall A place where members of the guild feast on banquets, share stories, hear announcements and of course, have meetings. The roof of the main hall is actually a hole from the mountain into the open air, supported by several structural beams. Additionally, a large glass window looks out upon Baeria, using an indent in the mountain as structure for itself. Ding and Scott's Rooms These 2 rooms are connected to the main hall, and are somewhat circular in shape. In each room, a glass dome replaces an upper section of the roof, allowing open view into the sky. Ding's room is decorated with a blue and pink theme, while Scott's is a yellowish beige and white. Celestial Forge A forgery for weapons and armor, built onto a flat area under a natural roof-like formation of the mountain. Sometimes, animals and other beings are thrown into the forge as a form of execution. Members # Scott # Ding # Croc # Merlin Trivia * The Spiked Gills Guild is a sworn enemy of the Rock Eaters Guild. * Scott has connected his animal house to the guild via a portal, this allows him and his animal friends to travel freely between the cave and the guild.